


Escape

by lyrana



Series: The Order 1886 collection [4]
Category: The Order: 1886
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrana/pseuds/lyrana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place immediately after the end of the game, showing how they escaped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

Grayson threw the gun to the ground. It was done, he thought as he walked away, refusing to look back at what the treachery has cost him. His mind turned to getting Nikola to safety. The poor man had done so much for Grayson, more than he ever deserved. The least he could do is protect him until they returned Lakshmi.

Nikola was still where Grayson had left him, sitting down and wincing in pain.

“Did you do it?” he asked when he noticed Grayson.

He nodded, “We have to leave now, before the other knights show. If they do, I fear we will not make it out alive.”

“You’ve done well so far, my friend,” said Nikola as Grayson helped him off the ground and acted as his crutch. “I’ve no doubt we’ll be alright.”

Grayson gave a small smile as they maneuvered their way into the underground. “You put a lot of faith in me, Nikola.”

“It is well placed,” he replied groggily. Grayson huffed as they winded down the tunnels. Poor Nikola, he thought to himself, still so hopeful even now despite almost being killed for daring to stand for what is right. He didn’t stand a chance against Alastair, a man who had centuries of training, and yet he fought. Part of Grayson admired that, but part of him hated it. Now that the immediate danger had passed, Grayson slowly became angry at the scientist’s recklessness.

“Why didn’t you leave your lab when I told you to?” he asked.

“W-what?” Nikola replied. By the way he sounded, it seemed like he was falling asleep.

“I told you to leave and you didn’t. Why would you be so foolish?”

“I had to do something. I can’t always just run away,” he yawned.

“You could’ve been killed,” said Grayson, voice full of worry.

“It turned out for the best, so do not fret my friend,” said Nikola, yawning again. “Forgive me, but might we rest a bit? I’m so tired…”

“Not an option. We can’t stop until we’re out of the city-“ Grayson barely finished his sentence before Nikola collapsed. Grayson sighed as picked him up and carried the scientist bridal style through the underground until they reach the exit of an unfinished tunnel, where there was a small dock by the riverside.

The dock seemed abandoned and Grayson sighed in relief. He rushed over to the closest boat and gently placed the sleeping Nikola inside. He reached over and patted the young man's head. Grayson admired yet envied how peacefully slept.

After getting into the boat and unrigging it, Grayson reached for the paddles and began to row, not stopping until they were well outside of the city. As Grayson rested for a moment, Nikola stirred from his sleep.

“Where are we?” he asked groggily.

“Outside of London,” Grayson replied. “Go back to sleep, you need rest and we are safe for now.”


End file.
